


Mientras los oceanos asciendan, nosotros, logicamente, beberemos

by blessende, marukusanagi



Series: Searching for Levi - Buscando a Levi [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: El caballero negro toma la iniciativa por una vez. Parte del universo Searching for Levi/Buscando a Levi. Post capítulo 102Rating: TGénero: Romance/amistad





	

~.~

[Parte del universo Searching for Levi. año 2008. Tras los eventos de NOVA]

.

.

.

El teniente Dita Ness apagó el proyector y se volvió a su clase, con una amplia sonrisa- ‘Ahí lo tienen, gente’, dijo, juntando sus manos con floritura. ‘Las implicaciones socio políticas de la Guerra Fría, el cómo la animosidad entre el este y el oeste benefició los programas espaciales terrestres. Y cómo nuestros marineros de agua dulce terrestres’, rió ante su sarcástica invención, ‘-dieron sus primeros pasitos hacia el gran universo’. Asintió, pensativo. ‘Por supuesto, los terrícolas nunca se pusieron a la par de la velocidad astronómica de Titán, pero, de todos modos, fue un esfuerzo que aplaudir, ¿no es cierto?’, se volvió a la clase, sonriéndole a sus estudiantes. ‘¿Alguna pregunta, Guardianes?’

Frank alzó la mano.

‘¡Señor! Yo tengo una’, dijo el joven, y miró a sus camaradas con interés. Todos se acomodaron, atentos, mientras que Frank se hinchaba el pecho, aclarándose la garganta con un “ejem”. ‘Y estoy seguro de que no soy el único que lo piensa. ¿Por qué, exactamente, necesitamos saber _esto_? Digo, no es como si nos fueran a destinar en el planeta _neandertal_ de Jaeger.’

Se oyeron risitas, y la furibunda cara de Eren se alzó.

‘Oye’, le advirtió, volviéndose sobre su asiento para darle una mirada asesina a su compañero de clase. ‘¡Ten cuidado!’

Frank no era de los que se rendían con facilidad. ‘Ups, me corrijo’, dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa. ‘Digo _Planeta de los Simios_ ’, se corrigió, con una risita.

‘¿Quieres probar decir eso en mi cara, _Frankie_?’

Frank dirigió la atención de los demás hacia Eren.

‘¿Ven lo que digo? ¡Neandertal!’

El instructor suspiró y detuvo la pelea antes de que empezara. Mientras que Dita Ness se pasó los siguientes minutos sermoneándoles sobre la importancia de la tolerancia cultural, Marco alzó la mirada al reloj digital, leyéndolo. Una mirada de sorpresa le cruzó el rostro.

‘Teniente’, dijo, señalando al reloj. ‘Todavía nos queda una hora. ¿Tiene idea de si hay algo más en la agenda del día?’

Se oyó un silbido colectivo, y pronto, un avioncito de papel de Annie se enterró de nariz en la nuca de Marco. El pecoso joven se volvió a mirarla, y le sonrió apologéticamente.

‘Nerd’, le dijo Annie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Dina Ness, por su lado, parecía contento con la ansiedad de sus alumnos en aprender más. Sonrió tembloroso y miró la puerta.

‘Ah, sí, lo hice a propósito, Marco. En cuanto a la agenda, vamos a tener un invitado especial hoy. En especial para ustedes, ya que van a recibir sus notificaciones de a alistamiento mañana’, dijo el hombre de bandana, sonriéndoles con entusiasmo. ‘Pensé que iba a subirles la moral el que alguien del mismo palo les hable’. Sus ojos brillaron, mientras notaba una sombra en la puerta. ‘Y, por Ness, aquí está el’, les dijo el instructor. Dita corrió a recibir a la persona que estaba afuera del salón.

Marco sintió un codazo, y el pecoso se encontró a Eren inclinándose hacia él.

‘Te apuesto diez quid’, dijo Eren, sonriendo, ‘que va a ser Keith Shadis quien va a aparecer para aterrorizarnos, ¿aceptas?’

Antes de que Marco se pudiera decidir, pudo ver al hombre entrar en la clase. Sonrió.

‘Agárrate, Eren. Me debes diez.’

Cuando el joven cadete se volvió al frente, se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir Marco. O el motivo por el cual los demás miembros de la clase reían a sus espaldas.

Una figura conocida se erguía en la plataforma, de brazos cruzados y una expresión severa en la cara. Se veía serio, pero, a pesar de todo, una mano rascaba una barbilla recién afeitada. El guardián de Eren no usaba el uniforme, sino que había optado por lo que él consideraba casual – una camisa blanca lisa, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y pantalones negros. Levi los miraba groseramente a todos.

‘Parece que perderé mi valiosa-’, hizo una pausa, para darle una mirada asesina a Dita, ‘-mi valiosa tarde con ustedes, pastelitos con brillitos.’

El silencio lo saludó.

‘Me llamo Levi. Cabo Primero, Cabo, ese _maldito_ hijo de puta. Como sea que quieran decirme’, les sonrió maliciosamente. ‘Soy el invitado de hoy. No sé nada de subir la moral, pero sé lo que es trabajar en el campo, y _no_ morir en ello. Así que, disparen sus preguntas, y háganlo rápido. Mas pronto, mejor. Así Dita, que está acá, puede mandarlos a la camita y yo me puedo ir a mi casa.’

La clase se quedó en silencio, y Eren tragó saliva cuando sintió ojos clavándosele en la espalda. Todos, bueno, no, en serio, _todos_ sabían sobre oh – más – que – obvio enamoramiento con su superior. Dada la actitud poco dispuesta del hombre, ellos también podían preguntarse el motivo. Unos pocos de los miembros eran conscientes de que Levi había sido designado como su tutor (el juicio a Eren había sido un resonante rumor en el escuadrón), y Eren se había ganado una reputación. Annie lo molestaba con citas de almuerzo, Marco no se quedaba tampoco demasiado atrás. En toda su vida amorosa (o la falta de ella) era el chisme del barrio.

Pero lo que nadie sabía… era lo que había salido a la luz durante los últimos dos meses. De que por afortunado azar, sus sentimientos en verdad eran correspondidos (al menos, eso esperaba. Levi tenía una forma particular de dejarlo a la expectativa). Era casi un secreto resguardado, y Eren intentaba mantenerlo así.

Las sesión de P&R comenzó con ganas. Peguntas sobre protocolos, manejo de incidentes y experiencias que Levi podía compartir desde sus años de servicios.

Eren mantuvo la cabeza gacha, intentando mantenerse fuera de la discusión, tratando de no atraer la atención para sí. Recogió su pluma fuente y la hizo girar entre sus dedos, intentando mantener el perfil bajo… lejos de la atención del público.

Sí, no era tan simple como pensaba.

En especial con mierdecillas como Frank cerca.

El pequeño y travieso zorro alzó su gruesa garra.

‘Levi, señor’, dijo el zorro, hasta que la atención de su mentor se fijaba en él. Frank sonrió y señaló con el pulgar en dirección a Eren. ‘¿Es verdad de que es el tutor de Jaeger? Digo… ¿Cómo hace para que funcione, dado que ya cumplió los dieciocho? ¿Sigue bajo su ala?’

Eren se tapó la cara con la mano, hundiéndose en su asiento.

Ahí iba el intento de pasar desapercibido.

Pensó que el mayor ignoraría la pregunta, la pasaría por alto o algo. Pero, en cambio, Levi la enfrentó y respondió.

‘No está equivocado, cadete’, respondió, sin parpadear. ‘Soy el guardián del _tonto_. Si es mayor de edad o no… es sin importancia. Mientras sea un mocoso, y tenga problemas en seguir las reglas, seguirá bajo mi responsabilidad’. Eren oyó una risita. ‘Le guste o no’, agregó Levi, en voz baja.

Frank pareció haber abierto una canilla. Thomas alzó a continuación la mano.

‘Dado que hablamos del tema, señor, oímos unos rumores, y queremos oír de su parte la verdad. ¿Es cierto… que él irrumpió en su departamento?’

Eren arrugó la cara, y miró a Thomas con la mirada más asesina que pudo. Pero todos lo ignoraban, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de Levi.

El otro no les defraudó, dándoles un asentimiento seco.

‘Más de una vez’, les confió Levi. ‘No estoy seguro de si atentaba contra mi _castidad_ , pero aprendió la lección’, Levi se volvió a enfrentar la mirada de Eren por primera vez. ‘Aprendimos la lección, ¿no es así, soldado?’

La clase rió nuevamente, y el adolescente se sintió mortificado.

Eren miró al mayor, y le clavó la mirada. Una que esperaba le haría llegar el mensaje.

_¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué tenías que contarles **eso**?_

Antes de que haya terminado, Marco luchaba para ser el que hiciera la siguiente pregunta.

Levi asintió, y le indicó que prosiguiera.

‘Si no le molesta que pregunte, señor’, dijo Marco, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado. ‘¿Cuál es el estado de su relación? A _algunos_ de nosotros en verdad nos gustaría saberlo’, dijo el pecoso, guiñándole el ojo a Eren con buen humor.

Eren exhaló profundamente, y mantuvo sus ojos verdes en el escritorio.

Esperó a que Levi hiciera una mala broma o que lo rechazara.

Pero, en cambio, su guardián con cara de póquer pasó una mirada rápida a toda la clase.

‘Estoy seguro que esa información no te va a salvar el pellejo en el campo’, hizo una breve pausa hacia Eren, descubriéndolo hecho un ovillo a la defensiva. Se volvió otra vez a Marco, y se encogió de hombros, como si nada. ‘Pero, si se mueren por saberlo, estoy… comprometido.’

Se hizo un largo y pesado silencio, y Eren sintió algo retorcerse e su estómago.

¿Había oído… bien?

Se hizo un murmullo de emoción, y Eren sintió manos palmearle los hombros, a modo de consuelo.

‘¿Con?’, repuso Hannah.

Levi gruñó y su mirada recorrió la clase.

‘Eso es asunto _mío_ y ustedes, pastelitos, _nunca_ lo sabrán. ¿Ya terminamos?’

La clase protestó cuando Levi dio abrupto final a las P&R.

 

..-..

 

Esa misma tarde, en el departamento N° 1263, de las Torres Helum, Gale anunció la llegada de un visitante, sin decir el nombre. No lo necesitaba en realidad. Después de todo, podía reconocerlo por el frenético llamado a la puerta. Levi abrió la puerta con aprehensión. Y, ciertamente, allí estaba su pupilo, con el rostro ruborizado y resoplando… como si acabara de correr una milla.

‘Okey’, anunció sin aliento el guardián, aguantado su peso con una sola mano contra el marco de la puerta. Eren tomó aire y escupió un monologo: ‘Antes de que digas algo’, empezó, sin dejarlo hablar, ‘tampoco puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Porque todavía tengo un horario que respetar, a pesar de que me uno a TU escuadrón mañana, mientras que Marco piensa que visito a la señora Norman, de que es mi tía en tercera generación… ni preguntes de donde saqué la idea, o de donde la sacó Marco, pero… PERO’, hizo una pausa, tomando otra vez aire, intentando calmar sus nervios, ‘Pero TENÍA que venir, después de la jodida bomba que me tiraste. Me está comiendo vivo, así que… sí, aquí estoy.’

Se hizo una incómoda pausa.

Levi se apoyó en el marco, admirado por la habilidad de labia del chico. ‘Bueno. Así que… aquí estas’, observó, repitiendo las palabras del joven con una leve sonrisa. ‘Y, ¿qué?’, repuso.

Eren asintió renuente, sus ojos color turquesa analizando el pasillo detrás de ellos. Se volvió a su guardián, evitando la filosa mirada gris del otro. ‘Bueno, dijiste que estás _comprometido_ …’, dijo el adolescente, como si esperara a que Levi se retractara.

Afortunadamente, el mayor no se refutó. Pero tampoco dijo nada más.

‘Lo estoy…’, admitió Levi, con sorpresiva frialdad. Por un breve momento, los ánimos de Eren ascendieron por los cielos como un turbo jet… hasta que dicho hombre le tiró otra bomba. ‘Pero no ve como eso te concierne, rayo de sol.’

El adolescente se le quedó mirando, observando la expresión de Levi con cuidado. Supuso que el otro bromeaba. Eren sólo podía _desear_ que el otro bromeara.

‘Bien’, dijo el guardián, girando los ojos. ‘Y, si no me concierne, ¿a quién _debería_ , señor?’

Levi sonrió.

‘A una tetona rubia del departamento de inteligencia.’

Se hizo un silencio tenso, y el adolescente lo miró feo.

‘¿Ah sí?’, silbó, indignado e inhaló con fuerza. ‘Vaya, porque podría jurar que le gustaban los tipos. Ya sabe, chicos jóvenes e inocentes, más altos que usted’, su mirada se suavizó, y se avergonzó un poco. ‘Chicos a los que no les molestaría para nada que, eh… se aproveche de su inocencia, y los corrompiera un poco.’

Levi arqueó una ceja.

‘Me haces sonar como un pedófilo y degenerado.’

Eren se aguantó las ganas de reír.

‘Ya sabe que quise decir, cabo’, le dijo, guiñando el ojo.

Se hizo otro silencio incomodo, en el que las respuestas y refutaciones se deshicieron en conversaciones mudas. Y todo lo que pudieron hacer fue mirarse uno al otro, esperando a que el otro tomara la iniciativa. No era un juego nuevo para ellos. Eren había jugado a ser el peón blanco por largo tiempo, y algo le decía… sí, algo le dijo que esa podría ser la cual en que el negro haría su jugada.

No estaba muy errado.

Porque, si había una cosa que supiera sobre su caballero negro, era que Levi no creía en perder el tiempo.

El mayor sonrió y estiró la mano. Tomó al joven del cuello e intentó acomodarle la solapa. Y, cuando lo hizo y alisó el revuelto cabello de Eren, Levi se quedó quieto, observándolo largo rato. Los ojos color verde estaban ampliamente abiertos, tanto por sorpresa como por ansiedad. Diablos, bien podría aceptar esa solicitud muda. Con un suspiro incómodo, atrajo al joven para hacer evidente su mensaje. Era el turno de Levi en comprender que las acciones eran lo mejor para el denso de su pupilo… más que otra cosa.

Dejó que su boca recorriera la de Eren sin tocarla, dándole al joven la oportunidad de apartarse.

El aliento de eren se aceleró, pero no se apartó. En cambio, dejando que su valor e impaciencia le ganara, el chico eliminó la distancia entre ambos.

Levi no estaba para nada sorprendido.

Cuando se separaron, tras cierto tiempo, Levi se tomó un minuto para admirar su obra.

Eren estaba más ruborizado que al comienzo, si eso era posible. Y el cabello mucho más revuelto.

‘Vas a llegar tarde a tu toque de queda’, le recordó su guardián.

Pero el chico no le oía. El adolescente se lamió los labios, admirado.

‘Eren’, siseó Levi, con una sonrisa que se le escapó.

‘¿Hm?... ¿qué?’

‘El toque de queda, mocoso.’

‘¿El toque de queda?’, el joven guardián repitió, parpadeando, ‘EL HORARIO… mierda, sí… sí, supongo que debo irme.’

El adolescente hizo ademan de alejarse. Pero, antes de alcanzar el ascensor que lo esperaba, se detuvo sobre sus pasos, y se volvió a mirar al dueño del 1263 de soslayo.

‘Eh, solo para que quede claro, cuando dijiste que estabas comprometido… es conmigo, ¿no es cierto?’

El mayor suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

‘ _Maldita sea_ , Eren.’

El chico se plantó.

‘Bueno, BUENO… sólo me aseguraba.’

 

..-..

 

‘Albizia Saman[1]’, anunció Armin, pasando entra las páginas de su libro negro. Descubrió la entrada y, con las cejas arqueadas, se puso a leer la descripción: ‘Samán es un árbol de dosel amplio, con grandes y simétricas coronas… ¿ _coronas_?’, frunció el ceño antes de proseguir. ‘Alcanza la altura de veinte metros, y las hojas son compuestas, bipinnadas, que cierran con la lluvia o al atardecer, por lo cual se lo conoce como “árbol de lluvia” y “el árbol de las 5 de la tarde”. Así que, según esto…’, Armin hizo un gesto al gran tronco que estaba delante de ellos. No hizo falta que terminara.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron al pie del tronco, y miraron a la copa del árbol. A continuación, miraron sus relojes, atentos a la hora.

‘Son las cinco’, dijo Eren, a nadie en particular. ‘No sé tú, Armin, pero no veo que cierre las  hojas.’

El rubio asintió.

‘Sí, bueno… a lo mejor sea por una cuestión de temporada’, se encogió de hombros, mientras terminaba de rodear el árbol. Fue entonces que vio el reloj de Eren, por primera vez. Su mirada se arrugó con sospecha.

‘Vaya. ¿Tienes un reloj nuevo? ¡¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste?!’

Eren se puso rígido un momento, y bajó el brazo, ocultándolo,

‘Sobre eso… fue un, eh… regalo de Hannes.’

Armin, claramente, era más intuitivo de lo que Eren le concedía. El chico lo evaluó con silencioso escrutinio, antes de soltar un gemido de entendimiento.

‘No creo que un oficial de policía gane mucho’, dijo, y esperó a que su amigo colara.

‘Sí, yo tampoco’, respondió el castaño, con las orejas rojas.

Bingo, era la evidencia incriminadora que necesitaba, pensó Armin para sí… pero no insistió. Mirando a Eren por el rabillo del ojo, el rubio dejó caer las pesadas mochilas de campaña.

‘Y, ¿Qué onda con este repentino viaje de campamento?’, preguntó, mientras desenrollaba las bolsas de dormir. ‘Estuviste fuera tres meses. Sin mensajes, mails, nada. Es como si te hubieras borrado de la faz de la tierra-’, Armin frunció el ceño al ver que Eren sonreía. ‘Okey, ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Fue algo que dije?’

Eren le devolvió una sonrisa solemne, pero no reveló lo que en realidad le resultaba gracioso.

‘No, pe-perdón’, dijo el castaño, suspirando. ‘Aparte, te lo dije, ¿no? Estoy en un programa militar acelerado.’

‘Ah sí, un programa militar acelerado, ¿en dónde?’, reclamó Armin. ‘Lo googleé, rastreé y NADA salió.’

Y entonces, Eren lo esquivó con otra vaga respuesta.

‘Porque es confidencial. No van a publicar sobre campamentos militares en internet.’

Armin resopló.

‘Claro. Como si te estuvieras siendo reclutado por la CIA o algo así.’

Eren sonrió ampliamente, mientras se volvía a su amigo.

‘¿Qué?’, dijo el rubio, con sospecha. ‘No, por favor, no me digas que te _reclutó_ la CIA.’

Eren se detuvo a mirarlo, y, poniéndose repentinamente serio, le hizo una pregunta muy extraña.

‘¿Me creerías si te digo que… estoy siendo entrenado para proteger a la Tierra?’

Armin esperó a que Eren dijera que era broma. Pero no lo hizo.

‘¿Te refieres algo como una escuela de súper héroes?’, sugirió.

El castaño se quedó callado, pero su sonrisa se agrandó.

‘Sip. Algo así’, le confió Eren, esperando a que reaccionara su amigo.

Se hizo un breve silencio, antes de que Armin negara con la cabeza. ‘O-key. Creo que es hora de que le digamos a doña Jaeger que ya no te deje leer comics.’

Y aun así, toda la noche, mientras que la fogata soltaba sus últimos suspiros y Armin luchaba con hormigas gigantes y mosquitos asesinos, Eren no pareció en lo más mínimo alterado. El adolescente siguió sonriendo, mientras miraba a las estrellas. Las pléyades, la estrella del norte, la osa mayor[2]… las indicó a todas a Armin, hasta que su mejor amigo le dio las buenas noches y comenzó a adormilarse.

‘¿Armin?’, siseó Eren.

‘¿Hm?’, Armin respondió, adormilado. ‘¿Qué- ahora qué?’

Sintió la sonrisa en la respuesta de Eren.

‘Creo que estoy en problemas’, le respondió. ‘No de los malos. Pero… de los buenos. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?’

El silencio siguió a esas palabras, el tipo de silencio que pertenecía a los bosques, acentuado por los sonidos de la naturaleza. Podían oír las ranas croando y el sonido de un arroyo no demasiado lejos.

‘Eren…’. Lo llamó el rubio, mientras espantaba otro mosquito.

‘¿Hm?’

‘¿Sabes qué?’, repuso Armin, intentando no sonar demasiado acido.

Eren decidió seguirle la corriente.

‘¿Qué?’

‘La próxima vez que quieras irte de COMANDO, ¿podrías escoger a otra persona, pedazo de burro?’

Armin se sintió ofendido al oír a su amigo reír.

‘Lo intentaré, Armin. Lo intentaré.’

Fue una de esas promesas a medias que Eren Jaeger nunca pudo mantener.

´

..-..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_[Para fireya, tal como lo pidió. El ultimo oneshot de este universo]_

 

[1] También conocida como samena saman, es el nombre científico para un árbol conocido como árbol de lluvia, campano, cenízaro, cenicero, samán y tamarindo.

[2] El capítulo especial “montaña rusa” en el original se llama “big dipper”, que también significa “osa mayor”.


End file.
